


Clockwork Angel

by illustriousprotagonist



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen, Jem comforts him, Will has bad dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illustriousprotagonist/pseuds/illustriousprotagonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Not to be confused with the book, "Clockwork Angel")</p><p>Will has had the same recurring dream, night after night. It always leaves him with tear-soaked pillows and Jem rushing to come to his aide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clockwork Angel

    _Will banged his fists against the floor of his Institute bedroom. The pain in his spine was excruciating, making his back arch in agony. He screamed out in pure suffering. Tears streamed down his face as he called out for Jem, Tessa, Charlotte; anyone that could hear his plea._

_Will’s forehead was beaded with sweat as he banged it against the floor, trying to rid himself of the pain that plagued him._

_The sound of cracking bones was audible as his spine shattered in several places. His voice was seemingly absent from his body as blinding white pain shot through his back. Will’s eyes were blown, and his mouth hung open in a silent scream._

_The skin of his back tore open at the shoulder blades, sending a searing paroxysm through his body. He fell to the floor, convulsing violently. Long metal blades shot out of his scapulae, tearing the muscle and sinew. Will slumped to the ground, hoping and praying his suffering would end. He prayed that unconsciousness would come, but knowing it wouldn’t._

_He brought his head off the floor and glanced over his shoulder, at his back. To his horror, Will saw massive clockwork wings expanding from his back. They seemed to be made out of copper or some mahogany metal. The gears whirring and spinning as the wings flapped aimlessly._

_Will felt his throat run dry and his face lose blood. He cried out in pain and--_

    Will sat upright in his bed, a dull ache running through his back. His pillow was wet and tears streamed down his face. The muscles of his throat were dry and sore.

    His bedroom door slammed open. Jem stood in the threshold, sweat beading his forehead. He was breathing heavily, looking like he’d been running. Jem’s eyes were wide, the pupils twice the size they’d be in the calm of the day. “Are-Are you okay?”

    Will put his head in his hands, wiping away the tears. “Yeah… I’m okay,” Will whispered.

    “This isn’t the first time you’ve woken up screaming,” Jem said, walking over to Will. His voice was quiet and calming. He sat on the edge of the bed, patting Will’s calf reassuringly.

    Jem’s _parabatai_  sighed. “I know. I’m sorry, Jem. You shouldn’t have to come to my rescue every time.”

    “Don’t apologize, Will. You need to talk to someone about these dreams you’ve been having. I know you don’t want to speak to me about them, but someone. Anyone, Will. Please?”

    “Yes, you’re right. Thank you, Jem.”

    “You’re all right to sleep alone, tonight?” Jem asked.

    Will nodded. “I think I should be okay. Thank you, Jem. Goodnight.”

    Jem got up, walked to the door, and stepped halfway through the threshold. “Goodnight, Will.”

  
    The rest of the night was restless for Will. Those recurring dreams, where he sprouted clockwork wings, became the clockwork angel, plagued his memory for the rest of the night. In the early morning hours, Will had drifted off into a lucid-dreaming state, but he was aware of the planes of Hell behind his eyes. He feared what lie in sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> http://cassandraclare.tumblr.com/post/82624628650/beautiful-really-sad-alternate-cover-for
> 
> This work was based on and inspired by the alternate cover for "Clockwork Angel" by Cassandra Jean. Found in the link above ^^^^


End file.
